Derpy Tales
by Hayate-kun
Summary: Derpy Hooves had a hard time fitting in, due to her derpy eyes, and her clumsy nature. One day, she got evicted from her apartment. She had recently lost her job. Soon, she stumbled upon a flyer about Ponyville, and decided to try and start over there


**Derpy Tales**

Every day's the same. The never-ending cycle of my life, a cycle where it's just me, and no one else. It was always just me, and it will always be just me. I used to hope that wasn't true…but I know that was a foolish hope. I guess all I can hope for now is that things don't get worse. Then again, how can they? I started with nothing, and I had nothing all along. And yet…do I long for something? I don't quite know the answer. At least, not yet.

I opened my eyes, crawled out of bed, and slowly walked toward the bathroom. I stared at the mirror, my own reflection staring back at me with those blasted eyes. I picked up the hairbrush and began brushing my light blond mane. Not like it would matter, in the long run. But I suppose I might as well, right? Next, came brushing my teeth. I don't know why I bothered to try and give my mouth a fresh smell, though. I definitely wouldn't open it in public. Why would I, when nothing I say is ever…acknowledged?

I walked out of my house. It wasn't a large place, sure. But it was pretty homely. It was about as much as one could afford while being a mail-mare. Speaking of, it was almost time for work. I trotted off to start yet another day. Hopefully, this one would be almost bearable.

As I went along my way, I noticed people looking at me, some giggling to each other, making small comments. "Did you see her eyes?", "Isn't that Derpy, that dumb filly?". Lines I've heard all too often before. They don't bother me much anymore, I suppose. Why should they? If I got bothered every time I heard stuff like that…well, I'd be pretty bothered.

Just then, a hard object slammed onto the side of my head. It dazed me for a few moments. I looked down at the object, my vision still a bit blurry. It was a rock, and it was half-covered in red liquid. I raised my hoof to the place the rock had hit me, and felt fresh blood. I turned to where the rock had come from, just to see a few small foals gathering more rocks to throw at me. I let out a shaky sigh, and sped off before they hurt me any more.

When I arrived at my job, my boss approached me.

"Derpy…we need to talk. Come to my office," he said.

I hesitated for a split second, before following him. We entered his office, and he sat down on his desk, facing me. I stood there, fidgeting slightly."Umm…what's the matter, sir?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"Look. I know you try hard. And I know you're not as dull as people consider you to be, but the thing is…people have complained."A slight pang in my heart. Of course…

He sighed before continuing. "Sometimes you deliver the wrong mail…well, a lot of the time. And…"

"And people just don't like me, right…?" I muttered, looking at the wall.

"I…yeah, they're not too keen on having you deliver their mail, they think you'll screw up and deliver their mail to someone else or the like."

"I see…so I guess you're going to fire me…?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"Derpy…I think I have no choice. I'm really sorry, but without the customers we're nothing. I know you've worked hard for the two years you've been here, but…it's just not working out. Again, I'm sorry."

I nodded silently, and turned around. I headed out the door, not even bothering to close it. As I trudged back home, my gaze set on the ground, the voices around me gathered around into one confusing mix of sounds that made no sense. I sighed. It would be hard to find another job, without a doubt. Who would want to hire me?

When I arrived home, my eyes widened. On the front door, taped to it, was a paper. As soon as I read the first part, I simply curled up on the floor, in front of the door. A few tears formed in my eyes, and slid down my cheeks. I wiped my cheeks with my hoof, my lips quivering slightly. It was an eviction note. My rent's two months overdue…so no surprises there…I closed my eyes, a few tears still sliding down my cheeks, and fell asleep right there, in front of the house.

_I trotted down the street, tired, but with a smile on my face, after the day's work. The sun already loomed over the horizon, making it's way further and further down as the minutes ticked on. The sky was already mostly a dark-ish blue, and most people had gone home already. I had needed to stay a bit longer at work that day, because the number of mail to deliver was exceptionally high. But I didn't mind. More money for me, right?_

_Just as I was only two blocks or so away from home, three mares stood in my path. The one on the right was green with a dark green mane, and the one on the left was brown with a messy crimson mane. Both were normal earth ponies, so what caught my attention was the middle one, a pegasus. She was a light blue mare with a sleek purple mane, slender green eyes, and a smirk on her lips._

"_Oh look, if it isn't Derpy Hooves! What a pleasure meeting you here," she said, giggling._

"_Umm…" I muttered, raising an eyebrow._

"_You probably don't remember me," the pegasus continued. "But we were in the same class in Flight Camp. My name's Ruby Pendant. I wasn't one of the fastest fliers, well I mean, I was faster than you, but apparently everypony thought I was the most good-looking.""I don't really…" I muttered._

_Ruby raised an eyebrow. "You don't what? Oh, you don't remember that you were the slowest flier in the class? Well, what did you expect? I mean, you were never that fast to begin with, and you always crashed into stuff, so you always came in dead last during the practices."_

_My gaze fixed on the ground, I began pawing at it weakly, not knowing what to say._

"_And what about her eyes?" the mare on the right asked. "Didn't they make fun of her for those hideously mismatched eyes?"_

"_Ooh, you're right, they did!" Ruby exclaimed. "They always called her a freak, an idiot, and so much else. It really was a lot of fun. Ah, but those days are behind us. So how have you been, Derpy? What're you doing for a profession and all that?"I gulped, then answered weakly, "I'm a mail-mare…" _

"_A mail-mare?" Ruby asked, her eyebrow raised. "Is that right? So how much mail do you mess up in delivering?""A…lot…" I replied, after a slight involuntary whimper._

"_Well that's to be expected. You're pretty dumb, after all," Ruby said, giggling. "How you even got the job is beyond me."_

"_Please stop…" I muttered. Ruby frowned, getting a bit closer. "What was that?"I gulped. "You're…bothering me."_

_Ruby scowled, and slammed her hoof on the side of my face, causing me to fall to the ground, my cheek bruised. I spit some blood onto the floor, wincing._

"_You idiotic mare. You mess everything up. You're a failure; no one wants you. Not even your father wanted you! He abandoned you as soon as he guessed you'd grow up to be so worthless! And yet you dare talk to me like that?"_

_The mare on the left giggled. "That sure taught her.""Yeah," the one on the right said, nodding, before something caught her eye. "Hey look, she dropped a bag."_

_Right next to me was a small dark green pouch. Ruby picked it up, and opened it. Inside, curled up, lay a decent amount of money._

"_Ooh, what's this?" Ruby asked. "You're sure not poor."_

"_Please…give that back," I said, hesitantly. "It's my savings, and I have to use some of that to pay this month's rent…"_

_Ruby raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Is that right? Well, that's too bad. You see, I've been kind of short on pocket money lately. So I'll be taking this."_

_The three mares giggled, and began walking away. "Wait!" I exclaimed, getting up. "Please…at least give me back that pouch. It was a gift from my mom, before she passed away!"_

"_Ooh, was it?" Ruby asked. She dropped all the money from the pouch inside her own little bag, then tore the pouch to shreds, in mere moments. _

_I could feel tears streaming down my eyes. I shut them tightly, shaking._

"_Oh look, miss Derpy's mad. What are you going to do?"_

_I didn't think. I didn't ponder. I simply acted. My eyes still brimming with tears, I dashed forward, flapping my wings, and tackled Ruby. She flew a good few feet, and fell on her back, stunned. A second passed, with none of us moving. Then, I realized what was about to happen, and I turned to fly away. But just as I was about to, Ruby pointed at me, still on the ground._

"_Get her!" she yelled._

_Her two friends pinned me before I could run away. I struggled, but they held on tightly. Normally, I'd have been able to escape pretty easily, but for some reason, I couldn't muster any strength. Ruby got up, and walked slowly towards me._

"_Oh, you're about to learn what happens when you mess with me, you stupid mare…" she muttered._

I jolted awake, looking around. Sweat covered my forehead, and I was panting slightly. I moved to open the door to my house, but then I remembered it wouldn't be my house much longer. I sighed as my stomach grumbled. I checked my heavily-taped pouch. A few bits. Just enough for breakfast at the restaurant near my ex-workplace. I would have to move somewhere soon. I just had no idea where, of course. A poor, jobless, clumsy mare like me…

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and headed off to please my tummy.

It only took me a few minutes to reach it by foot. The famous "Hoofcakes House". Famous for being cheap, at least. As I reached for the door, I noticed a sign on the window. It was a brochure-like poster talking about this place called Ponyville. I'd never heard of it before, and scanning it quickly told me why. It was quite a small place, and not at all fancy like Manehattan and Canterlot. But something attracted me. Aside from the fact living expenses there were apparently very low, the sign said the people there were very friendly to newcomers. Of course, I knew if there was an exception to that, it'd be me, but…just maybe…

So here I was, hours later. Standing at the doorsteps of Ponyville. My stomach now hurt, due to the fact money for Hoofcakes went into train fare. I had literally brought nothing with me. I sighed, scratching the back of my head with my hoof. No wonder people called me a ditz. If things didn't work out here, I'd be in serious trouble. I didn't even know the people here, or the area.

I gulped, and took my first hesitant step into Ponyville. The second I did so, I pink mare with a fluffy mane and tail appeared there in an instant. As soon as she saw me, however, she let out a yell, leaping into the air, and ran away. I simply stood there for a few moments, before sighing.

"A great start…" I muttered.

Of course, after I said that, rain began pouring. And just over my head, as every other place remained completely as it was a second ago. I looked up, covering my eyes a bit with my hoof, and saw a small rain cloud right over my head. A light blue mare with a rainbow mane peeked out at me from over it.

"Hi there," she said. "You must be new."

I just stood there, and pointed at the rain cloud.

"Ooh, right," the mare said, kicking the cloud away, and landing in front of me. She extended her hoof to me. "I'm Rainbow Dash. What's your name?"I shook her hoof, a bit hesitantly. "I'm Derpy Hooves…so, the cloud was…?"

Rainbow laughed. "Oh, that. I just love doing that to newcomers, to see their reactions. Some get quite mad though, but you seemed friendly enough. Say…what's wrong with your eyes?"

I looked away. Of course they'd notice. How could I have forgotten, even for a second? I'm 'Derpy' for a reason, right?

"I was born like this…" I muttered.

"Oh. They make you seem kind of silly," Rainbow said, with a giggle.

I sighed, looking at the ground. So not even in a 'friendly' place like Ponyville would I be exempt from this…

Rainbow frowned. After a few seconds, she broke the silence. "Say, I notice you're a pegasus. I'm a bit behind schedule today. Want to help me clear some clouds?"

I blinked, looking at her. "Y-you want me to help you? But I'll mess up!"

"Nonsense!" Rainbow said. "You just have to do what I do, and you'll do fine! Come on!"

Rainbow flew high into the air. I hesitated for a second, took a deep breath, and followed her. When we were high enough, Rainbow positioned herself straight at a cloud.

"Watch me," she muttered, smirking, before she proceeded to dash through that cloud, and a few others, within a few seconds.

I closed my eyes, calming myself. When I opened them, I tried thinking like Rainbow Dash. I smirked, and aimed straight at the cloud. I flew at it with all my speed. As soon as I crossed it however, I saw I was headed for a flock of birds. Before I could change course, I had swallowed one of the smaller ones. I began coughing, turning away, and doing all sorts of loops and twirls to do…something. I just didn't know what. "Wait, wait, wait!" Rainbow yelled.

I opened my eyes, and as soon as I did, I crashed onto Rainbow Dash. She lost conciousness, and I still had a baby bird in my throat, so we tumbled down to the ground. Right before we hit it, Rainbow regained conciousness, stopped herself from falling, and pulled me back just before I hit the ground. I ended up spitting the bird out, and it flew away, dazed.

"Birdy…" I said, smiling a bit. I was glad it had gotten through that. For both of our sakes.

"Derpy!" Rainbow said, still catching her breath. "You have to be careful, we could have died!"

I turned away from watching the bird, and turned to Rainbow Dash, pouting."I'm sorry…" I muttered. "I'll just be going before I cause any more trouble…"

I knew it. I'm just trouble…I can't even start a new life, without messing it up from the get-go. Why am I like this…?

I had gotten lost in my thoughts, and before I knew it, I had wandered out into a huge apple farm of some sort. There was a large red wooden building right in front of me.

"Oh my…where did I wander off to…?" I muttered.

"Howdy there!"

I turned around, startled. An orange pony with a yellow mane and a cowfoal hat was walking towards me. She took my hoof, and shook it. Fast. It made me quite dizzy.

"Ya must be new 'round these parts!" she said, smiling. "The name's Applejack. What's yours?"

"I-I'm Derpy Hooves…where am I?" I asked.

"Why, you're in Sweetapple Acres!" she said, excited. "Producin' the best apples in all of Equestria since Ponyville was founded, that's us! So what brings ya to these parts?"

"I…got lost in my own thoughts."

Applejack laughed a bit. "Well thank yer thoughts, partner, yer just in time for lunch!"My stomach grumbled. Lunch? I hadn't even had breakfast. Any form of nourishment sounded fine, though, really.

"Sounds great," I said, smiling a bit. "What's for lunch?""Well I'm glad ya asked. We have all sorts of things. Apple cider, apple fries, apple pie, green apple, golden apple, red apple, apple cake, apple juice, sliced apple, diced apple, an-""Wait, wait, hold on!" I exclaimed. "Is there anything here that's NOT um…apple?"

"Well, Sugarcube, this IS Sweetapple Acres. What'd ya expect? Oranges?"

I sighed. "I'll just take an apple."

Fast as lighting, Applejack kicked the cart behind her, and an apple rolled into the air, and onto my hoof.

"Enjoy," she said, digging into the cart for something to eat.

I looked at the apple, giving it a good look or so, before biting down on it. It was a sensation I had never felt before. My tongue danced around the juicy flavor. It was music to my mouth. Very, very good music. I finished the apple off quickly, and swallowed, throwing the pit to the side.

"Oh my, that was amazing, Applejack!"

"Why thank ya kindly," Applejack said with a wink. "If ya want more, feel free to buck a few from the tree, I can tell yer hungry."

I nodded, skipping off to one of the nearby trees. I stood, back turned against it, and bucked it as hard as I could. I would like to say it just shook, or even that it ALMOST broke. But no, the tree literally snapped in half, and the top half fell to the ground. I stood there, shaking.

"Sweet Celestia!" Applejack exclaimed.

I'd done it now. Applejack had been nothing but nice to me, and I had gone down and snapped one of her valuable trees. Could I do nothing right? Nothing at all? Really…?

"I'm sorry…" I muttered.

Shutting my eyes tightly, I ran. I had no idea where I was running to, I just knew I didn't want to be there to see Applejack's face after she saw I destroyed something valuable to her.

When I opened my eyes again, I had reached a place with quite a few trees, and a lake. There were also a bunch of creatures and plant life around. No other ponies, however. Which was good. I didn't want to mess up yet another pony's day. Just then, as destiny's ever-present cruel way to prove me wrong, there, next to a tree, was a yellow pony with pale pink hair. I was simply going to sneak around her unnoticed, but the animals near the yellow pony seemed to be on destiny's side.

They ran toward me, sorrounding me. It was pretty cute to see them rub against me and stuff, but the yellow pony had followed her animal friends. Once she saw me, she was a bit startled. But she relaxed a bit, it seemed, after she saw the animals being so adoring of me.

"O-oh, hello. I'm Derpy Hooves. What's your name?" I asked, somewhat tentatively.

"I'm Fluttershy…" she muttered, slightly above a whisper.

"Fluttershy? Well that's a nice name," I said, for some reason trying to keep a conversation going. "What are you doing here? Doesn't seem like many ponies come here."

"Ooh, I um…I like animals. Yes, so I come here because…there are…animals," she murmured, fidgeting.

I giggled a bit. "I see. Well, I like animals too. They're really cute."Her eyes brightened, and she stood a little straighter. A small smile escaped her lips.

"You do? Oh, that's just wonderful!" she said, picking up a bunny. "His name's Angel Bunny. Pet him, he's usually nice, and he's really fluffy."

I smiled a bit uncomfortably, but reached out to pet the bunny. Before I could however, it bit me. I yelped, and swung my hoof away, accidentally smacking the bunny down to the ground. It ran away, and so did the other animals. I stood there, stunned at what I had just done. Again. Once again, I messed up. It seemed disaster was just following me today, seeing in what other ways it could make people hate me…what did I do to deserve this…?

"I'm so sorry…" I said, a tear forming in the corner of my eye.

I flew up into the sky, then straight forward. I just wanted to find a place with no ponies I could upset. I finally reached a rocky mountainous region. It seemed far away enough from anywhere habitable, luckily. I landed, and began gathering small sticks and rocks to start building shelter. The sun slowly dropped beneath the horizon. As I turned back to my sticks and stones, I saw a white mare with a slightly curly purple mane pushing a heavy barrel.

I sighed. "Of course. Even here, out in the middle of nowhere, there's a pony. Fine, destiny. You want me to try to befriend someone, just to upset them? You'll get your wish…"

I flew over to the mare, landing right next to her.

"Hello there. I'm Derpy Hooves. What's your name?"The mare stopped pushing the barrel, and wiped her forehead. "My name is Rarity. But dear, what are you doing here?""I, uh…stuff," I asked, looking away. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Why, I'm pushing a barrel full of gems."

"…I see," I said, with a nod. "And, uh…why?"

"Oh, I need these. You see, I'm a dressmaker, and I use gems in my works to give them the spice they need to be perfect.""I get it now," I said, giggling. "Want some help?"

"Why yes, that would be wonderful!" Rarity said, beaming.

I nodded, and began pushing the barrel. Except, I pushed it against a small rock in its path. Long story short, the barrel tipped over, and began rolling downhill at full speed. That's it. I'm through messing up people's days…why did I even bother? I turn everything into a disaster. No…I'm the disaster.

I rammed my head against the wall, just because I felt like doing something to let out the frustration. Needless to say, I lost conciousness.

When I came to, the first thing I noticed was that there were bed sheets on top of me. I was laying on a bed. My head was still a bit dizzy. I got up, and looked around the room. I'd never seen it in my life, so it definitely wasn't my room. Well, my ex-room. I found the door, and headed out. As soon as I did, the pink mare from earlier popped out in front of my face.

"SURPRISE!" she yelled. There were a multitude of ponies all around the room, having fun and partying, most of them wearing party hats. Some were even holding cups, or appetizers.

I swear, I was honestly surprised I didn't get a heart attack at that moment.

The room was filled with balloons and streamers, and there were several tables filled with food, and one in the middle with a large cake.

"Oh, yay, you're awake!" the pink mare said, bouncing up and down.

"I…yeah, I am. Where am I? Who are you? In fact, why are you all here, and why am I here too?"

The mare giggled, tilting her head. "Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie Pie, this is a surprise party, and this is YOUR surprise party! Did that answer everything? I hope it did. I think it did, I mean, if you add them all up, you asked four questions, and I answered four. Though, it can be said mine was one long answer…so I have to answer some more, to answer all of them! My jet ski only has five and a half wheels, thank you for asking."

"But I didn't-" I began, then stopped myself. "No, wait, the most important thing here is, did you say this is MY surprise party? Why?"

"Boy, you sure like questions, don't you? Well, when I saw you earlier today, it was weird for me, because I know everyone here, but I obviously didn't know you, which surprised me, so I decided I needed to get to know you, and the best way to know someone is to throw them a party!"

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity approached Pinkie and Derpy.

"We were all in on it, too, after Pinkie told us," Rainbow admitted. "Rounding up almost everyone in Ponyville to the party was a piece of cake for someone as fast as me!"

"It was actually a coincidence we met up on the mountains," Rarity said. "But I'm glad we did, or I wouldn't have had the chance to bring you here in time for the party."Applejack nodded, smiling. "I brought along some delicious apple treats to this here party. To make sure it was just right for your taste, since ya like my apples so much."

"I…um, I helped with the decoration, I guess…thought I'm sure if Rarity had known about it from the beginning, she could have done a better job than me."

I blinked. I had no words to say. Or rather, I had plenty, but nothing would come out. I gulped, and took a deep breath.

"Wait…you guys aren't mad at me…?"

Applejack frowned. "Now why would we be mad at ya?""I messed up everything today…I crashed into Rainbow, I snapped one of Applejack's trees, I scared away Fluttershy's animal friends, I made Rarity lose her gems…I'm horrible…"

"Aww, shucks," Applejack said, putting a hoof around my shoulders. "Don't ya worry about that, Sugarcube. We all make mistakes.""Yeah, not everyone can be as cool as I am," Rainbow said, receiving a quick glare from Applejack. "I mean, uh… we're all clumsy sometimes, you shouldn't worry about it."

Fluttershy nodded. "That's right…you didn't mean to startle Angel Bunny and the others…plus, they'll come back again other days, they live there after all."

My lips trembled. "B-but…Rarity's gems…"

Rarity smiled. "Please, darling, if you hadn't come along, I'd still be bringing those gems here. I don't even know why I even thought I could carry so many by myself."

"You see?" Pinkie asked. "No one's mad, so let's all have fun! Let's celebrate a new friendship!"

I didn't know what to think. I could feel my eyes well with tears. Long-forgotten tears, those not born of sadness, but joy, streamed down my cheeks. Pinkie and the others gathered around me, asking what was wrong, but I simply couldn't stop crying. I even started sobbing. I had never experienced something like this in my life. For once, I was needed. For once, I meant something to someone. In fact, I meant something to five…friends. Friends. A word I thought I would never use. It had a nice ring to it.

"Finally, done!" I said, flying through the skies. "Gosh, I told them I'd be back in three days but I took almost a month…I guess bringing the southern birds wasn't as easy as I thought. Then again, I guess I should have checked the direction I was headed in. But come on, anyone could mess up on something that small… I just hope they're not too worried about me. "

I sped as fast as I could. I didn't want to keep them waiting longer than I already had. Yeah…missing the margin by twenty five days…I think they already got bored of waiting for me.

I giggled. "Knowing Pinkie, she'll throw a party the instant I get there."

I finally saw it; Ponyville. It had been almost a month since I saw it. It seemed they managed to wrap up winter with no problems. A smile lit up my face. I was going to see my dear friends again. It made me almost giddy.

I landed in front of Ponyville. Something seemed off, however. Silence filled the town, and the streets were empty. I walked around, frowning a bit. Ponyville wasn't a big town, but it was never quiet. There were always people in the streets, going about their daily lives.

"Well…it's pretty early, I suppose. They might all be sleeping, or getting ready to start their day. I'll go wake up Pinkie, I'm sure she'll be happy to see me!"

I headed to Sugar Cube Corner, and knocked. A few moments passed, and no one answered.

"They must still be sleeping," I said with a giggle, and pushed the door open.

I walked up to Pinkie's room, and opened it quietly. There she was, laying on her bed, a peaceful smile on her face.

I hopped to her side, and nudged her. "Hey, Pinkie! Guess who's back?"

She didn't give signs of waking up. I frowned, and nudged a bit harder. But she still didn't move.

"What…" I muttered, and pressed my ear to her chest.

No heartbeat. No breathing. I slowly backed away, shaking. What was going on? I needed an explanation. Pinkie couldn't be…

I sped towards Rarity's house. The Fluttershy's. Then Applejack's. No good. Not only all three of them, but everyone else in their house, was just as Pinkie had been. No, I wouldn't say dead. I couldn't. Then it hit me.

"Rainbow Dash! She lives in Cloudsdale, she might know what's going on!" I exclaimed, running out the door of Applejack's house. Just as I ran out, however, I stopped in my tracks. In front of me was a cloaked zebra. She stared at me, unblinking.

"Y-yes? Who are you? And what do you want…?" I asked, taking a step back.

"I am Zecora, young one. And I am afraid your friends are long gone."I swallowed dryly. "What do you…?"

"A plague has spread over Ponyville. It killed each and every pony from here, to the hills. Slowly, but surely, everyone succumbed to the plague. It wasn't very pretty, that, I must say."I could feel tears well up in my eyes. "Then why are you…why are you still alive…?"

"I succeeded in finding the remedy. But to be sure, I tested it on me. I was right, it seems, for I was saved. But not the others in Ponyville, I was too late."

"No…no, you're lying! You…if you had the cure, why didn't you give it to them?" I yelled, tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Please listen to my explanation, if you have a moment to spare. The secret ingredient to the potion is very rare. I could hardly find enough even for me. Making it for everypony would be impossible, sadly. I truly am sorry, I wanted to save all the ponies. But I could not find the ingredient, believe me."

I curled up on the ground, hiding my face, trying to stop the never-ending tears. "Why…does this happen? They were my first and only friends. Ponyville was the first place I could call home! Pinkie Pie…Applejack…Rarity…Rainbow Dash…Fluttershy…I loved them all, they were everything to me! I have nothing else in the world! I never did! Yet here I am, all alone again! Why does this happen only to me? Why did this happen to them? What did I do to deserve this? I just wanted a small bit of happiness, that's all! I wanted to feel alive…but whenever I feel like I exist, that feeling is ripped away from me! I don't…want to be alone anymore…please come back, my…friends…"

Sadness. Loneliness. Despair. All of those are parts of life. No matter who you are, those feelings will always be present. Some hide it well, some need a shoulder to cry on, someone to support them often. If you don't accept those feelings as part of who you are, you'll never be able to move on. Some people prefer not to. They want to relive the days when they were happiest. When such negative feelings had no place. But we all must move on eventually. For only then, can we encounter new joyous moments, for which we wish to live. Those that make our lives worth it, just like those old moments.

Of course, all that sounds pretty, and nice. But for someone who just lost everything, and who had nothing to begin with, moving past the good moments is never easy. Sometimes even impossible. I wish my friends were back. But that won't change anything. They're gone. They'll forever be gone. And I'll forever be alone. Nothing's changed. But…even so…I don't regret having met them. They filled me with such wonderful memories, such amazing feelings. I'll never forget them. In my toughest times, they'll be the ones I look for in my mind, to remind me that good times can come and go, and that not everything's bad. They're my strength, my hope, and one day, I'm sure we'll meet again. Watch me, everyone. This derpy pony will catch up with you soon. Just you wait.


End file.
